I żyli długo i szczęśliwie
by Atherii
Summary: One-shot. O tym, że czytanie książek (a szczególnie romansów) przed snem, nie zawsze jest dobrym pomysłem...


Oto mój debiut w dziedzinie opowiadań z Shingeki no Kyojin. Nie oceniajcie tego zbyt surowo. W opowiadaniu nie chcę urazić niczyich uczuć religijnych. Miłego czytania.

Za pomoc dziękuję siostrze ;)

* * *

Był to jeden z niewielu dni, kiedy drużyna Leviego miała wolne. Jeżeli za wolne można uznać ponowne sprzątanie całego zamku. Mnie chyba trafiło się najgorsze- porządkowanie dziedzińca, wciąż porośniętego ogromną ilością chwastów. Na co mi było zwracanie kapralowi uwagi, że „cały zamek już przecież jest czysty". Kapral tylko się uśmiechnął i powiedział „nie martw się Eren, jest jeszcze sporo do roboty". W ramach przekonania mnie do swoich racji przydzielił mi tak beznadziejne zadanie.

Z początku nie było tak źle, więc szybko zabrałem się do roboty, jednak po godzinie pracy w ciągłym zgięciu, moje plecy zaczęły błagać o chociaż minutę odpoczynku. Za każdym razem, kiedy próbowałem się wyprostować, słyszałem tylko wściekłe „samo się nie zrobi!" , dochodzące z okna zamku i czułem na sobie gromiące spojrzenie. Jakiś czas potem, z nieba zaczął lać się piekielny żar, a z początku przyjemnie chłodne kamienie, niemiłosiernie się rozgrzały, zapewniając dodatkowe ogrzewanie od strony ziemi. Po trzech godzinach pracy, kapral wreszcie się nad nami zlitował i zarządził przerwę. Rzuciłem okiem na dziedziniec- duża część została już oczyszczona, ale zostało mi jeszcze trochę do zrobienia. Wszedłem do środka i ruszyłem w stronę pomieszczenia, zwanego przez nas pokojem dziennym- zazwyczaj tam spędzaliśmy większość czasu. Większość podłogi zakrywała czerwona wykładzina. Na środku pokoju stała dość duża kanapa, z miękkimi poduchami, a kawałek przed nią- niski, brązowy stolik, zawalony masą papierów i trzema kubkami po kawie. Pod ścianami stały wysokie regały z nierówno ułożonymi książkami. „Idę o zakład, że jeżeli kapral to zobaczy, dostanie białej gorączki", pomyślałem. Nie było nikogo. Ruszyłem przez pokój i usiadłem na kanapie. Wyczułem coś pod poduszkami; sięgnąłem tam ręką. Natrafiłem na coś twardego, prostokątnego. Książka. Podniosłem ją na wysokość oczu. Tytuł mi nic nie mówi, więc otworzyłem pierwszą stronę i zacząłem czytać.

Główna bohaterka akurat miała wziąć ślub. Rozciągała się przed nią wielka sala z mnóstwem gości. Ona sama była w długiej, białej sukni z pasującym welonem, spinającym jej włosy. Po jej prawej stronie stał dumny ojciec, ciągle powtarzając, jaki to jest szczęśliwy. Na drugim końcu sali, przy ołtarzu, stał pan młody o, jak to opisała bohaterka, nieziemskim spojrzeniu, przyprawiającym każdą kobietę o utratę przytomności. Według opisu, kiedyś był bardzo niesympatyczny, mrukliwy i czepliwy (zaraz… kogo to mi przypominał ten opis?), lecz dla swojej wybranki postanowił się zmienić. Obok przyszłego męża, zajął miejsce podstarzały kapłan, prawie całkowicie łysy. W dużym skrócie: panna młoda zbliżyła się do ołtarza, kapłan odprawił, co miał odprawić, a para nowożeńców, będąca w jakimś błogostanie, najpierw się pocałowała, aby przypieczętować zawarte małżeństwo, a potem wyszli z kościoła, zostając obsypanymi ryżem. Jako że lektura nie była zbyt porywająca, niedługo potem zasnąłem.

* * *

Stałem w wielkim pomieszczeniu z wysokim sklepieniem. Po obu stronach ciągnęły się rzędy drewnianych ław, w każdej z nich siedziało po czterech ludzi. Poczułem czyjąś dłoń na prawym ramieniu. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem dowódcę Erwina w garniturze.

-Wiedziałem, że tak to się skończy- powiedział podekscytowany.- Bardzo wam kibicowałem. Można powiedzieć, że już przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu wiedziałem, że do tego dojdzie. Kiedy siebie zobaczyliście… Nawet nie wiesz, jak wam obojgu się oczy świeciły. No a teraz… Czuję się jak ojciec. Jestem z was taki dumny- nawijał bez opamiętania. Ciągle nie mogłem zrozumieć, co się dzieje. Erwin zaczął mnie prowadzić. O mało co się nie wyłożyłem. „Czyżbym miał buty na obcasie?" Zamiast znajomego szelestu spodni, słyszałem tylko szum materiału, ciągnącego się po ziemi. Spojrzałem przerażony w dół. Zamiast spodni i zwykłej koszuli, byłem ubrany w białą suknię. Na domiar złego, welon niemiłosiernie ciągnął mnie za włosy. Kiedy byliśmy bliżej, dostrzegłem mojego „wybranka", którym był… kapral Levi! Rozejrzałem się po bokach, licząc na jakąś drogę ucieczki. Żadnej. Zamiast tego, wszystkie kobiety wpatrywały się we mnie z zazdrością. Nie dość, że spodobała im się moja sukienka, to pan młody też przypadł im do gustu. Chociaż… był jeden wyjątek, który siedział w pierwszej ławce. A właściwie „siedziała". Mikasa wpatrywała się w kaprala wzrokiem, wyrażającym chęć uśmiercenia go w bardzo bolesny sposób. Obok niej siedział Armin i na całe moje nie-szczęście przytrzymywał ją w miejscu, aby się nie rzuciła na pana młodego. Erwin zatrzymał się i podał moją rękę Leviemu. Chciałem się wyrwać, lecz trzeba przyznać, że kapral ma mocny chwyt. Nie wiem jakim cudem, obok nas zmaterializował się Dot Pixis, który najwyraźniej miał robić za kapłana. Korzystając z chwili, przyjrzałem się mojemu „wybrakowi". Był ubrany w biały garnitur i patrzył na mnie, swoim wiecznie niezadowolonym wzrokiem. Ulżyło mi chociaż tyle, że się nie uśmiechał na mój widok.

-Więc…- mruknął Pixis- Zebraliśmy się po to, aby połączyć tę dwójkę… Dobra, szczerze. Komu się chce słuchać tego niezrozumiałego bełkotu? Widać, że młodzi się kochają, więc sprawa załatwiona. Żeby nie było, macie tu tą srajtaśmę- w tym momencie owinął ręce mnie i Leviemu kawałkiem materiału- Ty chcesz go za męża, ty chcesz go za żonę. Wszystko jasne, możesz pocałować pannę młodą- powiedział. Pomachał wszystkim ręką, wyciągnął z kieszeni kurtki piersiówkę i odszedł w swoją stronę, podśpiewując pod nosem: „drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more!". Przez chwilę odprowadzałem go wzrokiem. Poczułem mocny zacisk na dłoni oraz rękę, położoną na moim karku. Kapral zaczął mnie ciągnąć w swoją stronę z zamiarem „przypieczętowania małżeństwa". Próbowałem się wyrywać i krzyczeć, lecz nie mogłem wydać z siebie żadnego głosu.

* * *

Obudziłem się z krzykiem i usiadłem. Zacząłem gwałtownie łapać powietrze, próbując zapomnieć o koszmarnym śnie. Uniosłem głowę. Obok mnie stał nie kto inny, jak kapral Levi, z dwoma kubkami w rękach, patrząc na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem. Mimowolnie, szybko skuliłem się w rogu kanapy, pragnąc znaleźć się jak najdalej od niego.

-Patrzcie jaki domyślny!- mruknął Levi, siadając na kanapie. Przysunął stopą stolik. Potem zwalił jednym ruchem nogi to, co znajdowało się na meblu (na całe szczęście nic się nie zbiło)i postawił na blacie dwa kubki- Już chciałem cię zacząć kopać, abyś się posunął, ale najwyraźniej oszczędziłeś mi fatygi- skończył, popychając jeden kubek w moją stronę. Siedzieliśmy chwilę w ciszy, popijając kawę. W międzyczasie próbowałem wyrzucić z głowy wspomnienie o koszmarze.- Hej, co to?- spytał, sięgając po książkę, leżącą obok mojej nogi. Otworzył gdzieś w połowie i zaczął przeglądać tekst- Nie wiedziałem, że czytasz takie bzdety- powiedział trochę zaskoczony.

-Nie czytam. Nigdy więcej- wyrwałem mu książkę z rąk i schowałem tam, gdzie ją wcześniej znalazłem.

-Dzień dobry!- powiedziała Petra, wchodząc do pokoju- Widzę, że praca świetnie wam idzie?- zauważyła z uśmieszkiem na ustach. Kapral mruknął coś niezrozumiałego w odpowiedzi.

-Petra, to chyba twoje- podałem jej książkę, kiedy tylko dziewczyna podeszła do kanapy.

-Dzięki Eren! Już się bałam, że gdzieś ją zgubiłam- podziękowała. Stała przez chwilę i przyglądała się mnie i kapralowi.- Wiecie co?- spytała- Jak tak czasami na was patrzę, to mam wrażenie, że zachowujecie się jak stare, dobre małżeństwo…

Słysząc to, wyplułem przed siebie resztki kawy. Pech chciał, że „przed siebie", oznaczało „na Leviego". Kapral przez chwilę siedział zszokowany, po czym wysyczał przez zęby:

-Już nie żyjesz…

I tak oto minął mi kolejny dzień w drużynie Leviego. Błagam, niech mnie ktoś zabierze z tego piekła!

* * *

Dzięki za czytanie. Piosenka, którą sobie podśpiewywał Pixis nosi nazwę "Another Irish drinking song" autorstwa Da'Vinchi's Notebook.


End file.
